He deserves Felicity
by BarbieBlue
Summary: The trip to Russia didn't go as expected, at least not for Felicity Smoak. Now Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have to face the consequences that this trip had on their relationship. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! I apologize for any English mistakes, my mother tongue is not English! I hope you will enjoy this Olicity fic.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. "Arrow", its characters, places, ... belong to their rightful owners.**

Technically, Oliver didn't cheat on her. They were never together even if some people believed the opposite. He is her boss, her "made-like-a-Greek-god" boss. And a friend too. But definitely not her lover. Because she is sure she would remember that. She would remember his lips on hers, his hands exploring her body, his tongue…

There was a loud coughing, the kind that someone does on purpose to notify his presence to another person when catching her in an embarrassing situation. And Felicity Smoak was definitely in that situation: eyes closed, low whimper while her lips were closed on her pen. Yes, her fantasy with Oliver Queen was pretty vivid, too vivid.

She snapped open her eyes and saw the object of her desire right in front of her, a strange look on his face. It looks like he was trying to hide his amusement but also his… no, that wasn't possible! Her mind must still be stuck in that fantasy.

"Oliver", she said a little louder than usual, but also confused. "What do you want? And what are you doing here?"

He couldn't hide his amusement any longer and was now grinning. It was good to see him like that, knowing that since their trip to Russia, their relationship wasn't the same.

"Well, Felicity, we are at Queen Consolidated, my office is right next to your desk and even with the door closed, your moans didn't go unnoticed". And with that he pointed to his business partner, Isabel Rochev.

Of course it had to be her! There was no woman she disliked more than her! It had to be her to hear her moaning and it had to be her he chose to sleep with in Russia. Oliver was too good for her, she didn't deserve him.

She blushed at what Oliver just said, his stare still on her. She didn't know what to do or to say as there is no manual on "How to apologize to your boss for moaning extremely loudly while fantasizing about him".

"I… um…" Felicity started saying. For once, she was at loss of words.

"It seems that this dream was really pleasant. Want to share?" he asked her, amused by her reaction.

"No, I don't want to share!" She was almost screaming. "And it's not my fault if I was dreaming about you…ri! Yes, Yuri, a friend from MIT. So you should lose that grin now. Because Yuri is very… very well-build and any woman would dream about him. You're not the only man who can excite every woman on earth. Not that I'm saying that you excite me. Or that you don't because you're so handsome. But that wasn't the point. The point was Yuri is that guy you can't forget!"

She couldn't believe she said that to Oliver! That brain-to-mouth filter better be invented soon or she will die from embarrassment. Oliver had that same look that earlier, the one she couldn't decipher. His eyes seemed darker. But she decided to brush that thought away.

"So, can I go back to work now? I would not like to keep you from your responsibilities!" Felicity finally said, moving her hands towards Isabel, who was waiting in Oliver's office. At least, Isabel didn't hear her rambling - or she hoped so - because of the closed door.

"Of course! Try not to let your mind wander to him" he replied, winking at her.

Oliver Queen will be the death of her!

**Please review, thanks !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and following! This is a longer chapter than the previous one. I hope you will enjoy it!**

They didn't talk about it, about what happened in Russia again. And from the day he caught her moaning, she made sure never to be in that situation again. But she couldn't help the stares, the babble or the drooling when he was too close to her, or training shirtless around her. She just acted as if everything was back to normal.

It wasn't true. Nothing was back to normal. She couldn't help thinking that it had to be her! There are so many women in Russia, and it had to be her! He knew that Isabel Rochev was the only woman she couldn't bear and yet he chose her. She couldn't have him, be with him: they were friends, she had a (big) crush on him but couldn't act on it. But it still felt like a betrayal because her crush slept with Isabel and her friend betrayed their friendship by sleeping with the only woman on earth she disliked.

She was at her desk, on her computers, doing some research for the Arrow. Oliver was training with Diggle, still shirtless. Diggle sensed a change in their behavior but never questioned them. He knew too well but to get involved in Oliver's relationships. Of course, that would not prevent him from protecting Felicity if it was needed.

Oliver's phone suddenly rang and he stopped training to answer it. It was Isabel Rochev reminding him of tomorrow night's videoconference. During the phone call, Diggle joined Felicity and they started talking, small talks only. When they heard Isabel's name, Felicity couldn't help herself but make a comment about it.

"That woman makes me want to puke!" she whispered.

Diggle raised an eyebrow, surprised at her sudden angst. Felicity ignored his questioning look and went back to their small talk, making him understand that they wouldn't talk about it. Then Oliver ended the call. They stopped talking and watched him approach.

"Well, it seems like the Arrow won't show up tomorrow night. I have to attend a business meeting. And I was told that even death wouldn't be a good enough reason for me to not attend it!" Oliver said, grimacing.

"So it means I can take a night off?" Felicity asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you have any plans?" Oliver asked suddenly intrigued.

"Maybe", she simply answered, not wanting to say anything else. It was really un-Felicity not to babble and just to give short sentences. But she knew that if she started, she would say things that she wasn't ready to say.

They resumed their activities: Felicity on her computers and Diggle and Oliver back to training. Then it was time for the Arrow to make an appearance. When Oliver was back from the mission, Felicity started sending messages at her friends that answered her rather quickly for this late hour. Yes, she definitely had plans for tomorrow night!

* * *

Felicity decided to dress a little sexy: a green dress (no, that color has nothing to do with a certain vigilante) rather short, with gold metallic heels. The doorbell rang and she understood that her friends were here, right on time (for once). A girl's night was all she needed at the moment!

At first, her friends suggested going to Verdant but Felicity strongly rejected the idea. They ended up in another club where Oliver was banished because he slept with the bride-to-be of the club's owner. They drank a lot, danced either together or with men, and suddenly Felicity felt her phone's vibrating. When she saw the caller's ID, she didn't want to answer it at first. But then she thought that there might be a problem and that her help was much needed. She excused herself to her friends and went out to take the call.

"Yes?" she asked when answering, her voice a little acute due to alcohol.

"Could you please come to the office? I'm so sorry to ask you that on your night off Felicity but…"

"Oliver, you're right! You can be sorry about it! Now why do you want me to come? Is it that urgent? I'm having a very good time right now and …"

"Please Felicity" he just said.

She couldn't resist when he was using that tone. "Okay, fine, I'm coming!"

She went inside the club to find her friends and explain the situation. When she arrived at Oliver's office, she stopped to take a deep breath and try to look as sober as she could. Sadly, she couldn't walk straight. Isabel Rochev was here, watching her coming in with a sufficient look. Oliver had an apologizing expression.

"You're finally here Faith. What took you so long?" Isabel didn't let her time to answer, obviously not caring about it. "So we need you to do your secretary's job and fax those papers now. And no, it couldn't have waited tomorrow morning.", Isabel said, throwing the sheets into Felicity's hands.

Oliver cleared his voice and first spoke to Isabel. "Her name's Felicity not Faith." And then he turned to Felicity and finally spoke to her. "Again, I'm really sorry. If this matter could have waited, I wouldn't have disturbed you during your night off…" he stopped, noticing her current, very-drunken, state.

And that's when Felicity went back to her usual self and started babbling.

"You already said you were sorry. And these papers better be of a vital importance! Because, you see, I was enjoying this night with my friends, at a club were you can't set a foot by the way because you slept with the club owner's bride-to-be. I was dancing with men that I know nothing about and that are actually interested in me for something else than my ability to fix computers. Not that I don't like being recognized for that because I like being recognized for my gifts with computers. After all, it proves that I'm very capable with my hands... Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I meatn it like … Oh my God!"

And then Felicity stopped talking to throw up ... on Isabel Rochev! Oliver just stared at the scene, not knowing how to act. Isabel at first stunned started yelling at Felicity and threatening to fire her, telling her what an incapable she was. She also used the same argument that she gave Oliver in Russia for him promoting her: she would never have been his secretary if it wasn't for her rather short skirts! Felicity didn't move, tears visible in her eyes, as she has just been called a whore!

Oliver immediately intervened and asked Isabel to not insult Felicity ever again (ask is not a strong enough term for it!).

"Put the cleaner bill on me" he said coldly before exiting, keeping a hold on Felicity.

He took Felicity to the floor's restroom. She finished emptying her stomach while he was holding her hair. Then he cleaned her face and decided to bring her home. They didn't exchange a word. On the drive home, Felicity looked out the window. He accompanied her inside her apartment, letting her go to the bathroom. He heard the water running. A few minutes later, it stopped.

"Oliver" Felicity said, almost a whisper and yet, he heard her.

He entered the bathroom, making sure to look everywhere except in her direction.

"Could you please help me, Oliver? I can't reach the towel" Felicity simply said, a little disoriented. She had to hold tight on the shower door to stand.

He nodded, still not looking at her. He spotted the towel near the washstand. He took it and held it out for her, closing his eyes. When she started putting herself in the towel, her skin brushed his hand for a second.

"_Don't go down that road Oliver_", he thought.

Then he turned, keeping his eyes closed, not trusting himself to not take a quick glance behind. He didn't know why he was acting like that. He shouldn't react like that!

Felicity changed into her pajamas slowly, too drunk to do it any faster. She was aware of Oliver's presence but her mind was too clouded by the alcohol to say anything or even be embarrassed about it. She was just glad he was there for her. When she was done, she approached him and he helped her getting into bed. She felt fast asleep. Oliver stayed all night in her bedroom, sitting in a chair by her window. He couldn't leave her alone in that state. He watched her all night. When it was morning, he had to leave to go to work. He left her a note on her night table, giving her a day (and night) off, and some meds for when she will wake up. He knew too well, from his pre-island days, how painful a hangover could be.

When she opened her eyes, she was glad he had left and that she didn't have to face him that day. She was also glad for the meds. She had a hell of a hangover!

"Felicity Megan Smoak, what have you done!" she asked herself, ashamed of herself, slowly recalling everything that happened that night. She didn't remember every second of last night but she remembered enough!

When she went to work the next morning, he didn't mention it. And she mentally thanked him for that. They never talked about that night… ever!

**Please review thanks! I don't know when will be the next chapter, maybe at the end of the week. I have a lot of work to do and exams this week. So have a good week everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone ! First, thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm really happy you enjoy this story :) Second, I'll try to stick with "Arrow" storyline. **

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own anything. "Arrow", its characters, places... belong to their rightful owners.**

A week after going back to work, she finally had to face Isabel Rochev. It was the first time she saw since the night she threw up on her. She didn't dare to look at her in the eyes, feeling Isabel's furious look. Maybe she thought that Oliver would have fired Felicity after the "incident", but this wasn't going to happen.

When Diggle learned about it, they were at the office. He chuckled and remembered Felicity that she once told him that "this woman made her want to puke!"

"Looks like you weren't joking", Diggle teased her.

"Shut up Dig, or I'll make sure that everyone finds that website with pictures of you in high school!" Felicity threatened him.

"Deal" Diggle replied, really not wanting anyone – especially not Oliver, or he wouldn't hear the end of it – to see those pictures. Let's just say that he had his own style in high school!

* * *

The next day was very hard for Oliver. The jury had to give a verdict on his mother's case and Count Vertigo was back.

His mother's trial left him in shock. He was happy for his mother because she was found not guilty. He was glad to have his mother back but the accusation had such a strong case against her. She should have been convicted, she should have been found guilty for her involvement in the Undertaking. It didn't make any sense.

And then, there was Count Vertigo's return. He threatened Felicity. And something just snapped in him. Felicity is his friend. She knows him, she knows every side of him. And she's always been there. He cares about her. And watching hurting her like that was too much to handle. He had to act. But she's only his friend, he's not ready for something else. He doesn't even know if he could one day be ready. He will always be there for her.

And it was a very difficult day to see two people he cares about in those situations. At least, for Felicity, he was able to do something. But it didn't help his feeling about his mother and her trial. Something was wrong and he had to find out what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diggle drove Felicity home. She said she was fine and that she didn't need anything else.

"You can go home Dig. Actually, you have to go home. You are even worse than me! I'm fine".

But he kept staring at her, like if he was having a debate with himself on whether or not she was telling the truth.

So she added "Really Dig. Go home. I'm going to watch some reruns of "The big bang theory", having a really good laugh and then I'll go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow morning at work!"

He sighed and wished her goodnight before driving away. He stopped the car a few minutes later to call Oliver. He knew Felicity wasn't that great, and whatever this "Bang Bang Theory" was, it wouldn't be enough. And she was right; he was still diminished by the drug. When Oliver answered his phone, he briefly explained the situation. Felicity was home and she most definitely was not fine. Then he went home to rest.

* * *

Felicity entered her apartment. She lied to Diggle, not about the TBBT thing, she was most definitely going to watch them tonight, but about the "being-fine" part. She wasn't. She thought she could handle it but she understood it was all but a lie. Of course, if Oliver or Diggle needs her on a mission, she'll go with them but her computers are her line of work.

She wiped the tear that escaped her eyes and decided to put some more comfortable clothes: a big tee-shirt of "Doctor Who" and some shorts. She then decided to make some popcorn and watch her show. But when taking the bowl full of popcorn, she felt another tear fell, followed by another one, and she was soon bursting into tears.

That's at that moment that she felt two big arms encircling her. She screamed and turned around only to see Oliver standing right in front her. She wanted to ask him what he was doing here but she couldn't. So she let him embraced herself again until she calmed down. He patted her back, whispered comforting words and stroked her hair. When she felt relaxed, she reluctantly moved back from his embrace and looked at him in the eyes.

"Why are you here Oliver? You should be with your family! Your mother has just been released and…" Felicity started, a little confused.

"I had to see you. You needed me. You weren't fine Felicity, obviously", he answered, looking straight into her eyes, a guilty look on his face.

"You shouldn't have Oliver. I just… I was scared that's all. Plus I could have cried about something completely different. Not that there is something else that could make me want to cry. Because there is nothing else. But I just needed to let it go, let the tears fall once and for all for what happened today. I needed to relieve the pressure. But I'm fine now. So you should go home and celebrate with your family. Plus it's not like I haven't been in danger before."

Yes, Felicity was back. She could ramble for so long but he didn't mind. But her last sentence made him feel guiltier. Like she said, he put her in danger before. It shouldn't have happened. She wasn't like Diggle and him. She needed to be protected. She saw that look on his face and understood she said something wrong.

"Oliver, look at me. It's okay. Knew what I was getting into, and I was the one who decided to go there. I am a grown woman; I can make my own choices. Okay? Oliver?"

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, the tension thick. Felicity realized they were standing close to each other, too close actually. She was a few inches away from him. She didn't want to break the moment but at the same time, she knew she had to. And Oliver not trying to do anything to change the current situation wasn't helping. She broke the spell by looking away and talking.

"Good, so… um… I'm going to watch one of my favorite TV shows. You're free to join me if you want to!" And with that, she took the popcorn and went to her living room, turning on the television.

After one hour of watching "The big bang theory" episodes, she turned to him. She had to ask him.

"Why did you kill him? I know you answered it earlier but still, why? I mean, you could have just wounded him but you shot him three times Oliver, so why?"

He seemed to be thinking a minute and then decided to be honest.

"I don't know. He had you, he was threatening you and all I could think about was that I had to save you, no matter what!"

"Oliver, thank you for saving me. Really. But I'm not worth killing a man over", she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Felicity. You're worth it. You deserve to be saved. He would have escaped, again! He was very smart; he would have found a way out. And he would have known that you're one of the closest people to me. He could have gone after Diggle or Thea or my mother. But he wouldn't have stopped. He would have tried to hurt me through the people I care about and by threatening the lives of the people in the city. He had to be stopped!"

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him with a little smile on her lips. He told her so many nice things. But she had to say something on a totally other subject.

"By the way Oliver, next time you undermine my ability in computer hacking, I'll freeze all your bank accounts. Am I clear?"

Felicity Smoak could be scary. She didn't need a bow and arrow, fighting skills,… All she needed was her computers and an internet access and she could make someone very sorry for his bad behavior!

"I'll keep that in mind", Oliver replied, gulping a little.

"Good" Felicity said a devilish smile on her face. "Okay, I'm off to bed now. If you want to stay here, I'll give you some pillows and a blanket. But, and it's only my point of view, being with your family tonight should do you some good".

He decided to listen to reason and go home. Felicity went to bed. Her night wasn't that bad after all!

**So, I'm a big fan of "The big bang theory" and I love watching "Doctor Who" episodes. ****Disclaimer****: "The Big Bang Theory" and "Doctor Who" belong to their rightful owners.**

**I don't know when I will post the next update. It will be next week, maybe at the end of the week, around Saturday or Sunday. **

**So, I hope you liked this new chapter ! Have a good week !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating soon. I had a lot of exams, homework, and it was my birthday! So here is the chapter 4! **  
**I hope you will like it!**

Felicity's name has been kept out of the media, and even of the police report, thanks to Detective Lance. Who would have known he would work for the Arrow?

Life at the office got back to normal after Count Vertigo's "fall". Well, as normal as it could anyway! Oliver had to be a little more at the Queen's mansion and a little less training in the Arrow cave since his mother was released. She couldn't hide her "surprise" at Felicity's sudden promotion, but she didn't make any comment. At least, none Felicity knew about!

And it was almost Thanksgiving. For once, it wasn't Felicity who was going to visit her family but her family visiting her. That wasn't good at all! These last days, she was worked up because of that. As if her current state of life wasn't enough complicated!

* * *

She was entering the lair when she spotted Oliver and Diggle near her desk. They better not have been touching at her computers because this wasn't a good day! When she got close enough, they turned to face her, and she could clearly see they hadn't touched a thing.

"God", she thought. "I was in no mood to deal with it right now."

"What? Are you boys waiting for me? And hello guys by the way!", she said casually, trying to hide how stressed she was.

"Hey Felicity, how are you?", asked Diggle. He was always so nice and gentle with her.

"Fine, Dig', thanks! You?"

"I'm good".

Oliver decided to cut in the conversation. Something was wrong. By the look on his face, it was even worse than wrong. And it meant that tonight she wouldn't get any sleep. Great! Oliver knew how to choose his moments. At least, this time he was completely dressed! Anxious as she was, if he had been shirtless, there was no way she could have kept up the conversation.

"Felicity", said Oliver slowly.

She loved the way he said her name, it was so … Wait! She couldn't think about that!

"Stay focus, Felicity!" she told herself.

"We found out that tonight, Starling city will be the stage for some traffickers. We need to put to put a stop to that."

"Don't tell me!", Felicity said, interrupting Oliver. "You want me to hack into I-don't-know-yet-who account and give you the exact time and location?"

"Please", Oliver simply said, his lips tight.

"Okay, let me work my magic then".

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Felicity called out for Oliver and Diggle to come and see what she found out. And if Diggle always stayed appropriate keeping a shirt on (okay most of the times!), Oliver didn't. He had no idea how hard it was to concentrate while your hot boss was staring at you, shirtless, running with sweat. Anyway, after a while working for Oliver, she managed to calm down a little. But he was really doing no good to her ovaries… and on that thought, she decided to go back to the pending mission. She really needed a boyfriend but she would think about that later!

"Okay, so they will be at the docks at midnight", she said, looking at her screens.

"If you want to go home, Felicity, and get ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow, you can. Diggle and I…"

Again, he was stopped by the IT blond in front of him who suddenly turned her chair and stared in his eyes.

"You want me to go home?" Oliver opened his mouth but she didn't let him say a thing. "No, don't answer Oliver! Do you really think I'm going to be able to focus on something else while you are on a mission?! Of course, I won't! I'll be sick worried and I'll do everything wrong because I would be thinking about you two, like: are they going to die? Do they need my help? So I'm going to stay here, behind my screens, helping you the best I can, until you both get back! Is that clear Oliver?" she finally ended her rambling.

Anger made her ramble too. And they did notice! Oliver was at a loss of words. She really did babble a lot!

"Um… yes! But you're sure you won't be late on your Thanksgiving preparations?", he asked cautiously.

"Of course, I'll be Oliver! I won't have much time to sleep because you are going to keep me up almost all night!"

She stopped abruptly. It happened again. As if those innuendos weren't bad enough, Oliver's little smile didn't help! Each she wanted to hide somewhere, but this time she decided otherwise.

"You understand me Oliver!", she warned him. "What I mean is, yes, I will be tired and all, even more stressed, but it's okay! Mission goes first! And if I'm not ready on time, I know my mother will be more than willing to help. Okay, maybe with a little snarky comment but I'll survive! So now guys, go get ready!"

* * *

The mission went on smoothly, without any complication. The Arrow stayed true to his word and didn't kill anyone. The police arrived tight on time, thanks to a tip given to Detective Lance. It felt like they were doing an even better job now that they had him on their side, and not trying to put them down! Roy could be of some help too, being from the Glades.

When Diggle and Oliver came back to the lair, Felicity felt a sigh of relief escaped her lips. They told her everything went according to the plan over the com, but she needed to see it by herself. And for once, Oliver didn't have any wound. He walked over to her and took her by her shoulders so that she was now standing up.

"Felicity, you need to go home!", Oliver instructed her, letting go of her shoulders. But she didn't make any move. "Now, Felicity".

She automatically took her bag and walked out, feeling sleep coming. She wouldn't be able to do anything good until she had a few hours of sleep. She suddenly stopped on her tracks and turned so that she was now facing them.

"What are you both doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know, hang out with Lyla, I think", Diggle answered first.

"Well, if you want to come by my place and spend it with my family and I you are both welcomed".

"I'll think about it Felicity. Thanks!"

"But just in case, if you decide to come, tell me before knocking on my door. I'll need to prepare a little more food, so that you will have some. My family eats A LOT!"

"Okay Felicity", he said with a shrug.

"I guess you will spend it with your family, Oliver", Felicity stated. "But if you decide to come by, please do! You don't even have to plan for it…"

"Then why should I do it?", asked Diggle playfully.

He knew something was going on between these two, whatever it was and whether they wanted to admit it or not. It was none of his business, well as long as nobody got hurt of course!

"You know Oliver is kind of… impulsive", Felicity whispered to Diggle.

"I heard you, Felicity", Oliver yelled from the other side of the room. "My mother planned something so I won't be able to come, sorry. Plus Thea is bringing Roy". Oliver was gritting his teeth when saying the name of his sister's boyfriend.

"Oliver, don't arrow him tomorrow. You know he is a good kid, otherwise why would you have recruited him to help us?"

He knew Felicity was right but they were talking about his baby sister. And he was protective over her, even though this kid seemed to have always treated her well. It was a big brother thing.

"I know. I just… I'll behave!" He surrendered to Felicity. This woman had so much power over him!

* * *

Felicity was definitely late on her schedule. She still had too many things to do and only her two hands. Then, the bell rang.

"What? No, no, no. they shouldn't be there already. They are five hours early!" Felicity said to herself, panicking.

On her doorstep were standing three persons and none were part of her family.

"Oliver, Diggle, Lyla? What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Felicity.

"We are here to help. Sorry for yesterday night!" Oliver answered.

"You know you don't have to apologize for that! I like being a part of your night activities." Felicity closed her eyes, again because of the obvious innuendo. "Okay, come in guys!"

They thanked her. Diggle and Lyla had brought a bottle of red wine.

"We hope you'll like it! We'd like to stay after… if that's okay with you?" asked Lyla.

"Of course, it is! Plus you brought red wine!"

Felicity was smiling… until she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She rushed over there to see Oliver holding a pan.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked. Diggle and Lyla were still in the living room.

"Cooking?" Oliver answ ered, a sheepish look on his face.

"You know how to cook a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Not really".

Felicity sighed. Oliver was unbelievable! And yet, she couldn't resist him when he had that look on his face. It made her wanting to… Wait, it was Oliver Queen! She had to remember that. She couldn't go down that road. That road was forbidden. He was way out of her league. God, she totally needed a boyfriend! She will have to think about how to resolve that problem after Thanksgiving.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked.

He was standing in front her. Great, she had zoned out!

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"First, put that pan down. Second, do you know how to set the table?"

"Yes, that I can do!" Oliver answered, suddenly happy.

* * *

For the next three hours, Diggle and Felicity were cooking, while Lyla and Oliver were laying the table. Diggle was a really good cook! Then two hours before the guest arrival, Felicity went to the bathroom to get ready, soon joined by Lyla who helped her with the make-up and her hair.

When Felicity walked into the kitchen where the boys were, they stopped talking. At that moment, Lyla and Diggle didn't exist anymore. All that mattered to Oliver was Felicity. He was staring at her in awe. She was beautiful; her long blond curly hair was loose; thanks to this make-up, her eyes were brought out; and her lips… her full red lips… And that's when she started biting her lower lip. She had an effect on him. Oliver couldn't deny it. But he didn't know what it was exactly. All he knew was that something he couldn't name was there.

"You're beautiful" he said, looking into her eyes.

She simply smiled. It was soon time for Felicity's family to arrive so she saw him out. Before leaving, he whispered a "Happy Thanksgiving" while holding one of her hands. Then he left.

To Felicity, it was an intense moment. But she was brought back to reality by her guests. For the rest of the day, Oliver was not in her mind… well, most of the time!

**So I hope you liked it! Just to explain, I want Oliver and Felicity to take it slow. In the show, they are not ready or aware of it yet. It will be going faster than on the show but it's the beginning of the story, so I don't want them to jump right off on each other! **  
**Please, leave a review. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to post this new chapter! I hope the wait will be worth it and you will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. "Arrow", its characters, places... belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

It was not Felicity's fault if she couldn't put a stop to the flow of words that came out of her mouth. She really tried not to say anything to Oliver's mother. But it was unsuccessful. Oliver should have known her. He should have known she was unintentionally going to make a comment on Moira Queen's stay in prison.

And now was a totally different story. She was enjoying herself with Barry Allen. He was really nice and an eye candy! She understood his reasons to leave. His life was in Central City not here, in Starling.

She replayed their conversation over the phone. Felicity didn't know what to think about Barry's last words. She wasn't in love with Oliver. Yes, she had a big crush on him but frankly, who wouldn't? He has a perfect body and she was sure even…

"_No Felicity! Stop thinking about Oliver without his pants… and underwear!_" she thought.

Too late! And she was sure he was well proportioned. And his piercing blue eyes. She would love to lose herself in his eyes… His smile. Most of the time, when he smiled to her, it was genuine. And she loved it! Plus, he was smart (but most people thought he was just some silly party guy), generous, kind, caring, loving, and he could have a sense of humor.

But Felicity wasn't in love with him! The staring, babbling, innuendos, dreaming were just a part of who she was. Agreed, it was the first time all of the above happened for only one man. But it was Oliver Queen!

She was soon brought back to reality by Oliver himself. Damn him and his light walk! She should buy him a bell or something so that she knows when he's coming.

"Felicity", Oliver said standing very close to her face.

"Oliver!" Felicity jumped, not expecting him to be here, so close to her.

"I think we'll be fine for a little while. No Arrow duties during Christmastime."

"Okay". She was already turning off her computers.

"Oliver, we need to talk." It came from a voice behind them. Diggle.

"Yes, sure. Can it wait?"

"Oliver, what have you done?" Felicity wondered, warning in her voice.

Oliver ignored her question so Diggle stepped up and answered.

"He shot an arrow in Roy's leg!"

"Oliver!" screamed Felicity. "You didn't right? It was a mistake?"

"Oliver just closed his eyes and sighed. His silence was a good enough answer.

"How could you, Oliver? What don't you like about him? His criminal record? His will to help the Arrow? The fact he's dating your sister? His hotness?"

The two men looked at her, in disbelief.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. … Yes, he's hot as you may say. But I never thought of him that way. I'm just voicing other girls' thoughts. He is way too young and dating your sister! I prefer older man, like you Oliver. Not like you YOU, but like older men, and you are older than him or me. Not that I never thought of you in a way you could be THIS older man or that did think of you like that… One, two, three. You shot an arrow at him, Oliver! Think before you act!"

And she ended her babbling. Oliver had a slight smile on his face. He loved Felicity's babbling. He will never voice that thought of course. They were colleagues and friends. But when she did that, it tended to amuse him and ease his mind for a little bit.

"I had a reason", Oliver simply stated, obviously not wanting to expand on the subject.

"What reason, Oliver? I just stitched that kid' leg!" Diggle exclaimed.

"He said that if I didn't help him, he would find the answers by himself. He wouldn't have been able to fight them off. He would have died. And he said he would be helped by his friends. I just acted on impulse".

"So you did it to protect him from a greater harm, but also to protect your sister, right?" Felicity asked carefully.

"Yes. I told him not to go but he wouldn't listen."

"Oliver, you need to see the kid" advised Diggle. "Explain yourself. And maybe warn him about his situation."

"What situation?" Felicity was at loss.

"Roy has been injected with the serum", Oliver informed her.

"What? Is he okay? Does he know?"

"Yes and no", Diggle answered with a pointed look to Oliver.

"I'll tell him…"

"The sooner, the better Oliver. Imagine he has a "surge of emotion"! He won't be able to control himself if he doesn't know about what he is capable of".

"And when would he have a "surge of emotion"?" Oliver inquired.

Felicity paused a moment before answering. He was not going to like it. But he had to understand the extent of what is at stake.

"Well, during a fight for example. He could kill someone by not measuring its strength. It would break him. Or also, while he is with your sister…"

"Wait, why would he have a "surge of emotion" when being with my sister?" Realization suddenly downed on him. He couldn't hide this grimace on his face. He cried out. "Oh my God! Felicity! I don't need to know THAT about my little sister!"

"Oh, please, Oliver! You have to imagine every case scenario."

"But I don't to imagine THIS case scenario!"

"Stop being a child!"

"I'm not acting like a child! I'm a preoccupied older brother who would like not to think of his sister in this way!"

Diggle couldn't stay here. He was obviously not needed anymore. They really knew how to fight like a married couple. If everyone at Queen Consolidated thought that they were together, it was for a reason. And a good one! He also started to believe there was more behind this façade.

"_If only they would admit it and ease the tension_", he thought.

At the same time, he was worried that they would be hurt in the end. Or at least Felicity. True, she was strong. But it was much harder for her to hide her feelings. Plus, it would impact on the team. God, it was so complicated! He was now going home; he will have a glass of brandy, and spend the evening with Lyla. His life wasn't so bad or complicated after all!

Meanwhile, Oliver and Felicity were still arguing when Oliver decided to surrender. He knew he couldn't win against Felicity on some subjects. This one was part of them. She could really be stubborn sometimes! That thought made him smile, and made her suspicious.

"Why are you smiling Oliver? Are you making fun of him?"

"No, I'm not. I was just thinking that when a subject really matters to you, you can be really driven by it and easily make your point."

"Really?" She was now smiling. "Well, thank you! It's nice of you!"

"You're welcome! So what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

"Hope that the drain cleaner I bought would work and that the water will start flowing again."

"Do you want me to come and help?"

"Are you a plumber now?"

"Well, I can try". Oliver was running his hand in his hair, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you but I'll manage. Anyway, if it doesn't work, I'll start screaming for help until my neighbor, who happens to be a plumber, comes to my rescue fixes it for free just so I stop screaming!" Felicity said with a victorious smile on her face.

"You're evil Felicity! I'm discovering a new side of you."

"I'm not evil, I'm resourceful", she replied, winking at him.

"And you are remarkable".

This time she blushed. He was very serious and he was looking in her eyes. For a moment, time froze. They just kept looking into each other eyes until Oliver's phone rang. And by the look on his face, it was Laurel calling. Beautiful Laurel. Smart Laurel. Successful Laurel. His first true love. As if she could compete against her! Her crush was one-sided and she knew that. It wouldn't stop her from having one of those dreams from time to time. But that was it! And those long moments like this one didn't help her imagination.

She needed to call Barry. Talk with him. Explain herself. Because Oliver would never recognize her as a woman. He made his point when sleeping with Isabel, out of all the women in the world. It was like a slap, a wake-up slap: stop daydreaming Felicity and start living! And she wants to start with Barry. She waved goodbye at Oliver without even looking at him and exited the Foundry.

* * *

Oliver didn't know what happened. During that brief moment, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It was intense. He didn't understand it but he didn't want to break it at the same time. Laurel's call brought them both back to reality. And then he saw Felicity leaving and he didn't try to hold her back. It was better this way.

He wasn't paying attention to what Laurel was saying on the phone, too deep into his own thoughts. He had to make her repeat herself.

"Oliver, my father is… He is at the hospital. I just…"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'm… Sebastian is with me. I just wanted to hear your voice. And to tell you."

"How is he?"

"He's known better days but he'll live. His partner… is dead. My father could have died. I could have never seen him again, Oliver!"

"But it's okay now, Laurel. He's okay. Everything's fine. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid for him." Oliver was comforting her the best he could over the phone.

"I know. I… Thank you Oliver. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

That's then that Oliver understood things were different between Laurel and him. He wasn't jealous about her seeing Sebastian Blood. He was not upset. Yes he wanted to comfort her but something had changed. Before, he would have run over there to be there for her. Because he knew she was sad, he could hear her voice breaking, keeping her tears from falling. But she said she was okay and he didn't try to contradict her. Of course she would always have that special place in his heart and he would always love her. But he started to wonder if he wasn't moving on after all. Or maybe he was still suffering the consequences of the serum and the hallucinations. It was not the right time to start questioning his feelings. He was going home and rest a little.

* * *

When Felicity went home, she switched her TV on. It was the news. When she heard "Central City", she stopped what she was doing and she turned up the volume. They were showing a big explosion that just happened. She feared for Barry's life and started calling him but always ended up on his voicemail.

She started playing scenarios in her head and they never ended well. Then she tried to think about other possibilities. Maybe his battery was dead; or the network is saturated; he had to handle the situation and didn't have time to answer her; he put it on silent. Yes, those situations were more likely to happen. No need to worry!

Who was she kidding? Of course she was worried no matter what! She needed to do something, to put her mind elsewhere. She needed comfort. She needed chocolate! And during Christmastime, chocolate was everywhere.

She went to the nearest grocery and took some. Then she saw them. At first, she thought that was silly for someone her age. But by looking more closely, she had to buy them. They were perfect! She texted Oliver and Diggle to meet her at the lair. Luckily, they would still be around.

* * *

Diggle and Oliver entered the place, worry written all over their face.

"Felicity, what's going on?" asked a very serious Diggle.

"You said you found something that could help us…" Oliver was clearly worried.

"Yes, I did! At first I just went there because there was an explosion in Central City, Barry was not answering his phone, I was worried sick, I needed chocolate…"

"Felicity!" Oliver pressed her.

"So, on one of the shelves displaying chocolate, I found something!"

"You found something on a chocolate shelf that can help us?" Oliver didn't know where that discussion was going. "What is it?"

"THAT!" Felicity said, exultantly, showing them some Advent Calendars.

"Felicity, please!" Oliver was getting impatient.

"I know it's silly but it's to lift the mood! And we need that kind of feelings, especially in that period of time."

She handed one to Diggle. "This one is for you Dig'".

"Disney cartoon, "Cars"?" Diggle asked her, raising an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Well, you're Oliver's driver!" She winked at him, then turned towards Oliver and handed him one too. "This one is for you".

"Spiderman?" He was skeptical.

"You both are heroes. You like to jump from building and your true love is a woman you've known for quite some time."

He didn't deny that last fact. It was neither the place nor the time. And she didn't comment the fact that they both had a best friend who was a billionaire and whose father was the big bad. It was better if she left that part out.

"Of course, I would have bought you a Hawkeye one, for obvious reasons…" She understood she had to explain what those reasons were by the look on Oliver's face. "Hawkeye is a hero in the Marvel universe with great archer skills. Plus they still haven't made an Arrow one!"

They were smiling at each other. He had one of those real smiles, it suited him very well, too bad they were so few of them!

"Well, thank you Felicity!"

"Which one is yours Felicity?" Diggle was curious and he knew she bought one for herself too.

"I took this one!" She showed them proudly.

"Hello Kitty?" asked Oliver in disbelief.

"It suits you Felicity" complimented Diggle.

"Thank you Dig'! And yes, Oliver, Hello Kitty! She's cute and makes me smile. Plus the other choice was Barbie!"

They soon left the Foundry, this time for good. Felicity had to go take care of her sink. In the end, it didn't work. But plan B did and her neighbor did the job for free while she enjoyed some reruns of "New Girl" and ate chocolate.

* * *

**The next chapter will be posted next week, around Christmas.**

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own "Hawkeye", Marvel, "New Girl", "Cars", "Barbie", "Hello Kitty", "Spiderman"... They belong to their rightful owners.**

I also wanted to thank you all for the follows, favorites and the reviews (really thank you so much for your comments) ! 

**Please, leave a review! Thanks! **


End file.
